Jealousy
by dirtymind1001
Summary: Ally and her boyfriend go out to a club one night and Ally gets cozy with another guy. What happens when her boyfriend gets mad? Rated M for extreme smut and hot jealous Austin! :D


**Ally's POV**

I walked into my empty house, followed quickly by my boyfriend, who harshly slammed the door behind him.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled at me, causing me to flinch, "What the fucking hell were you thinking?!"

I looked down at the ground, "I don't know," I sighed, "I just thought that he was a nice guy and he struck up a conversation with me and I didn't want to be rude, so I talked to him and—"

He cut me off, "You weren't just talking with him, Ally. You were fucking flirting with him! I saw the lust in his eyes. He tried to make a move on you and if I hadn't stepped in, he probably would have raped you!"

I continued to stare at the ground, silent.

"I saw how you were talking to him. You fucking twirled your hair! That's what you do when you're flirting! I don't give a shit if he was a 'nice guy' you fucking shouldn't have been flirting with him like that!" He yelled at me.

I gulped, tears forming in my eyes, "I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice breaking, "I didn't want to make you mad."

Austin sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Ally, I'm sorry for exploding like that," He apologized, holding his arms open as I rushed into them, cuddling against his chest as I cried. "I didn't want to make you cry. I just got so mad when I saw him all over you like that," He said, stroking my hair gently.

We stood there in silence for a moment as I dried my tears, and looked up at Austin. He smiled at me, and then bent his head down to connect his lips with mine. Our kiss soon became heated, and Austin spun us around, slamming me against the door.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Austin's neck, jumping up into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. Austin continued to work my mouth, nibbling on my bottom lip and then pushing his tongue into my mouth, plundering it with his.

Austin moved his mouth from mine to kiss down my neck, pausing to suck on my neck below my ear, a spot that he knows makes me go weak every time. I let out a loud, guttural moan, thoroughly turned on, and I threw my head back against the door, grinding my hips into Austin's and feeling his dick grow against my crotch, only separated by his jeans and my panties, since my short party dress had ridden up to my waist.

Austin pulled back and looked at me with eyes black with lust. I immediately slammed my lips onto his again, and he brought one hand up to palm my breast through my dress as we made out fiercely. I was so caught up in our heated kiss that I barely noticed until Austin was halfway up the stairs that he was carrying me to our bedroom. Austin and I are both 19 years old now, and last year, we both decided that we wanted to move out to LA, so Austin could pursue his music career and so I could attend UCLA. We bought a house together since we have been dating for three years now.

Austin reached our bedroom and once we were inside, he set me down. He kissed my lips again before moving his lips back to my neck. After he thoroughly ravished my neck with attention, kissing all the way down my plunging neckline to the edges of my boobs, he bent down and grabbed the hem of my tight dress, peeling me out of it.

When I was only in my lace bra and underwear, Austin groaned loudly, "God Alls, you know what it does to me when you wear lace!" He moaned.

I smirked, but the smirk was wiped right off my face as Austin brought two fingers up to my slit and rubbed me through my panties. "Ohhhhhhh, Austiiiiiiiiiin," I moaned, feeling my knees start to go weak. I'm sure I would have fallen if Austin wasn't holding me up.

Austin suddenly moved us from where we were standing in the middle of the room so that my back was pressed against the wall. "Ally, I'm not gonna lie," Austin said huskily, "Seeing you with that other guy hurt." He paused to strip out of his shirt, "I felt like I wasn't wanted, wasn't needed," Austin's hands moved to his belt and he fumbled with it for a moment, so I quickly helped him undo it and yank his pants off.

"I'm sorry, Austin," I breathed contritely.

Suddenly, in less than two seconds, Austin's nimble hands rid me of my bra and underwear, leaving me completely naked as I leaned up against the door, panting.

Austin yanked off his boxers, freeing his 8 inch cock that I love so much and quickly pressed himself to me against the door, grinding our cores together. "Ally, look at me," Austin said gruffly, "Do you know how fucking jealous I get when another guy just looks at you?" He asked lowly.

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck again as our cores ground, relieving some of the pressure before Austin was ready to give us both what we wanted.

"I get so fucking jealous, it kills me Ally," Austin growled at me, "Every time another guy just looks at you, simply glances at you, I get so fucking mad I want to murder them. You have a fucking amazing body, Ally," He told me, "And practically every guy in LA drools over your ass. And it makes me so. Fucking. Mad." He paused for emphasis on those last couple words, thrusting his hips against mine after each word, letting his cock rub my clit but never slipping it inside my dripping wet pussy.

I mewled in want, need, desire, and apology, "I-I'm sorry Austin," I moaned.

Austin groaned, and then grabbed my legs and lifted me up so I was pressed up against the door and in his arms, his dick rubbing against my clit. We stayed still in this position for a moment, unmoving, as Austin moved his head so his lips could attack my neck again.

"Mmmmm, Austiiiiiiiiin!" I groaned, "I need you!"

That was all it took for Austin to lift me up a bit and slam his dick into me.

"AUSTIN!"I screamed, yes, screamed, as he penetrated me. "Ohhhhhh, god. So biiiig!" I moaned.

"Fuck Ally," Austin groaned, thrusting into me. He thrust into me again and again, "Ally, do you fucking know what the hell you do to me?" Austin growled, "Do you know that you drive me completely fucking insane? Do you know that I love you so much that if anything happened to you, I would die? Do you know why I get so jealous?"

I shook my head, leaning back against the door, "No," I whispered.

"Because, Ally," Austin grinds out, his voice slightly strained as he thrusts into me, "Because you are so fucking perfect and I'm so afraid that I'm not enough for you and one day you'll find someone better and leave me." He pants.

"Austin, that would never happen," I reassure him.

"Good," Austin sighed, and suddenly, he stops moving inside of me and I whine but then he's carrying me over to the bed and we fall down on top of the bed and Austin thrusts into me again and I moan as I cum violently.

"FUCK! Austin!" I exclaim as my body shakes and I orgasm, my pussy clenching around him.

Austin groans, thrusting into me once more before he falls over the edge too, cumming into me as he collapses on top of me.

We just rest for a moment, relaxing after our mind-blowing sex, and then Austin presses his lips firmly to mine, "I love you so damn much Ally, and I'm sorry I get so fucked up when I see other guys around you."

I smiled, "I love you too, Austin. And I think it's kind of sweet that you care so much. But remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be yours."

* * *

**Ok, I hope you guys liked this one-shot! I'm kinda stuck on inspiration for my story 'Bad Boy Naughty Girl' but I promise I will update soon! I was inspired to write this because all my readers seemed to really enjoy Jealous Austin in my story 'Pass Me By' so I figured, "Why not write another story like that?" So I did and here it is! Review and copy-n-paste your favorite lines from the story into your reviews! Love ya'll!**


End file.
